Secrets and Broken Hearts
by SecretDesires23
Summary: Nikki is the new girl at Beacon Hills High. She befriends Scott, Stiles, Alison and Derek. When her friends learn her secret, will they abandon her or be drawn nearer to her.   Summary Sucks -  -
1. New Girl

**Hey! So I have school and stuff so haven't written. But I finished my homework a few minutes ago and I am gonna start a new story. It's based on stuff that's happened to me before. So here goes. Oh ya, I don't own anything. Except the new character Nikki. Ya, you get it. **

Nikki POV

I was always the outcast everywhere I went, but it wasn't like I minded. I actually preferred it this way because if I had friends, then I would probably spill my secret to them, and that was something I couldn't risk. I lived in Beacon Hills my entire life but I never went to school. It was my junior year. Today was my first day. I was about to open the doors when he came running out.

I quickly dodged the door and grabbed his shirt.

"Dude! Quit being such a dou-" he stopped abruptly when he realized I wasn't a 'dude'.

"Maybe if you didn't go OUT the IN door this wouldn't happen to you!" I retorted sternly

"Uhh…uhh."

"I'm sorry I don't speak idiot."

"You're hot," was all he said in response. I blushed on the inside. "And awfully strong, I like that." He winked.

"Gross. Well if you'll excuse me I have to go to the office."

"You're new? You surely don't act like it."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't meet the 'new kid' criteria."

"It's a good thing. Do you, uh, know where the office is?" he questioned.

"No, but if you wanna help me out I would totally love that and I'll make it up to you for being mean to you."

"Sure, no problem. I didn't quite catch your name though?" He said in the form of a question.

"Nikki. Nikki Ashmore. And you Mr. Mysterious?"

"Stiles Stilinski. Son of Sheriff Stilinski. So don't get in any trouble 'cause I'd have to report you to my dad, and what a shame that would be."

"Wow. Are all your pick-up lines this lame?"

"I don't really get a chance to use pick-up lines because none of the girls ever pick me."

"Why not? You're a real catch"

"Well, my other friend Scott McCall, co-captain of the lacrosse team and Derek Hale, 'super-hot guy' are apparently 'just so irresistible'!"

I laughed. His girl impression was hilarious. I could see myself dating this guy. Why was I even thinking this? That's impossible. No he's just-

"Ok, I guess I'm not as funny as I thought. I'm not gay! I swear I was just doing a girl impression" he explained worriedly.

"Oh, no, I know. I got the joke, I was just thinking of something."

"Oh, ok, well here we are. The very prestige front office of Beacon Hills High School, where greatness happens."

"Hahaha you're hilarious. Maybe we should hang sometime. I kinda need some friends since I'm all new and stuff and maybe you can introduce me to your 'irresistible' friends," I winked.

"Y-y-yea, totally" he stuttered.

"Here's my number. Call me or text me." I wrote my number on his hand.

After school I went home and checked my phone, two new messages:

_Unknown:_

_Hey, are you free tonight at say 9ish?_

I looked at my clock and it was 8:45. I figured it was Stiles, because he was the only person I gave my number to and the only friend I've ever had. I checked the next message

_Unknown:_

_By the way, it's Stiles. And if you are free, meet us at 2332 Robinson Dr. _

I quickly took a shower and changed into my blue cookie monster T-shirt that I cut into a tank top and my shorts. Then I grabbed my black Jordans and put them on. I left my hair in its natural messy, curly state, grabbed my keys and purse and left the house letting my mom know I'd be gone possibly all night. I hopped into my baby blue Bugatti Veyron wanting to show my knowledge of cars instead of my typical purple Mustang that said I was just like other girls who wanted to look good in a sports car.

It took about 15 minutes to reach the address Stiles gave me. I pulled up to this house way out in the woods next to a burnt down house. This house was amazing; on a scale it took a close second next to my own. I parked in the driveway and got out. I went up to the house and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a tall muscular guy wearing a black polo V-neck and some black jeans answered the door. He had green eyes and black hair, and when I looked at him I knew instantly, he was like me.

"You must be Nikki. The girl Stiles was telling us about. Come in. I'm Derek Hale by the way."

"Ok you are Mr. super-hot guy. Got it."

"Huh? Not that I mind you thinking I'm super-hot."

"Oh, no it's complicated. It was something Stiles and I were talking about. Nevermind."

"Can I see your phone?"

"Sure, here. Why?"

"I'm gonna put my number in, and then you can text me this explanation later." He winked. We walked into a huge living room that was, yet again, second place to mine, but I still gawked at it anyway. "Never seen a room this big before? My family came from a lot of money. They all died in a fire so all the money was left to me, and I decided to build a house in their honor."

"Oh, that's so sad. I'm sorry. But no, my house is actually twice the size of yours. So I'm not stunned at all."

"Oh, it's cool. I've found closure, and I'm completely healed. So you're a spoiled rich kid?"

"Well I wouldn't say that. I'm not that spoiled, and no, my parents are rich, I just live off of their money for now."

"That would explain the car. Do you even know what kind of car that is?"

"Hey, no need to be mean. I most definitely do know what kind of car it is. I'm not a prissy girly-girl. I chose that car so everyone would know. Maybe I should have come in my purple Mustang instead."

"You're kidding right? You have a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport AND a Mustang?"

"GT. Don't forget the GT."

"Hahaha, you're pretty cool. Maybe we should hang out alone sometime." He said then we actually entered the living room with three other people. Two guys and a girl: I saw Stiles in a simple T-shirt and some jeans; and across from him was a guy with longer black hair and pretty brown eyes, this must be Scott I thought; sitting on his lap was a thin girl with long black hair she was smiling showing her very deep dimples, she was pretty, and was probably Scott's girlfriend.

"I'm Scott McCall." Scott introduced himself.

"Allison Argent." The girl said.

"I'm Nikki Ashmore. I'm actually not new to the area just new to the school. I was homeschooled"

"And you know me, Stiles Stilinsky."

"Hey, something's kinda off about you. I don't mean to be mean, but it sorta is." Derek said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"Like you aren't human, are you?"

"Uhh…"

**So what did you think? Should I continue? Review. Good, bad, just wanna say 'Hi'. I want your feedback.**


	2. Homecoming?

_Previously:_

"_Hey, something's kinda off about you. I don't mean to be mean, but it sorta is." Derek said out of nowhere._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Like you aren't human, are you?"_

"_Uhh…"_

**Now:**

"Uhh…what do you mean I'm not human? What else could I be?" I asked trying to play it smooth.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Derek counteracted. "I can smell it on you. Yes, I'm just like you and so is Scott. Stiles and Allison know about us."

"Oh, well yes I am a werewolf. It's in my family's blood. That's the reason I was homeschooled, so I wouldn't hurt anyone and I could learn to control my anger." I explained.

"Maybe that explains your insane beauty…" Stiles said thinking out loud. I chuckled inwardly.

"I was born a werewolf, also and Scott was bitten by the Alpha."

"Are there more like us?"

"Not that we know of." Stiles answered for Derek.

They now knew my secret and they didn't care. They still wanted to be my friend. I finally had friends and they were just like me. We got to know each other, talking for hours. Scott was the co-captain of the lacrosse team, like Stiles told me, and he didn't really have any hobbies. Stiles was originally second string now first string on the lacrosse team, and his hobbies were keeping Scott from hurting people. That made me laugh a little on the inside. Allison loved archery and she came from a family of hunters, but she doesn't participate in that. I was hostile when she told me that, then Scott explained that her family had an agreement with them not to hunt in some specific areas. Derek didn't tell much about himself, he kept quiet just staring at me and listening. All he said was that he was the last of his dead family.

I looked down at my phone, 1:23 AM.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to leave." I announced.

"Oh, so do I, dad's going to be so pissed." Stiles responded.

"Then I guess that bring a close to the night." Alison said cheerily.

Scott got into Alison's car and Stiles got into his blue jeep, and they both drove off. I was in my car waiting for my GPS to pick up signal to take me home when there was a knock on my window.

"Are you lost? The driveway is that way." Derek pointed to the barren path.

"Actually I am, so much for your rude sarcastic comment." I retorted. He just shook his head and walked off. As he walked off I sat their thinking of how cute he was, and he was a werewolf from birth like me. No, I stopped myself; I came here to learn something. I can't get distracted by every pretty face I see.

At home I took a hot shower and leapt into my bed. It had taken about 45 minutes to find signal to leave Derek's house. I got a call from an unknown number that I recognized. It was Stiles. I let it go to voicemail. As soon as I got the notification for the voicemail I checked it

"_Hey, it's Stiles, which you probably already knew, well I was just wondering if maybe you wanna go out sometime, or hang out. Call me or text me. Bye."_ He sounded so nervous and it was very cute.

I decided to text him since I've never been much of a talker:

Nikki: Hey, I got your message, sorry I was in the shower, and I'd love to go out sometime. I do need some close friends.

Stiles: Well sure, of course, a girl always needs some close friends.

Nikki: How about next Friday? Maybe we can go to the movies.

Stiles: Ya, the movies, perfect. What do you want to see?

Nikki: Actually how about in two weeks? I really want to see Abduction. It comes out on my birthday.

Stiles:No way! I wanna see it too. And it's your birthday.

Nikki: Yea. So your friend Derek is he always that nice?

Stiles: No, he was actually uncharacteristically nice today. I've actually NEVER seen him like that.

Nikki: Oh.

Stiles: Yea, well I gotta go.

Nikki: Ok, Bye!

_**Monday**_

I walked down the halls, confused. I didn't remember how to get to my locker or my classes. I walked down the halls listening on people's conversations they were all about the homecoming dance coming up and who they are going with or they want to go with. I swear I heard Scott's name more times than I could count on two hands. Derek's name was mentioned by one creepy senior goth girl, and Stiles' name was mentioned a few times…by guys. About 3 minutes later, I somehow managed to find my locker.

I opened it and a note fell out. I read it in my head:

_Hey, you looked amazing Friday night. We should go out sometime ;) Look to your left._

I looked up wondering who would have written it. Stiles and I were already hanging out on my birthday. Derek doesn't go to the school and isn't that nice, according to Stiles, and Scott had a girlfriend.

I looked to my left and I saw him, he came up to me and smiled.

"So what do you say? Homecoming in October?"

**Chapter 2 DONE! I know it is shorter than Chapter 1. I'm sorry I didn't post it earlier.!**


	3. Don't Hate Me

**Chapter 3 here, I'm trying to get up as many chapters as possible before my weekend is over. Here goes. **

_Previously:_

_Hey, you looked amazing Friday night. We should go out sometime ;) Look to your left._

_I looked up wondering who would have written it. Stiles and I were already hanging out on my birthday. Derek doesn't go to the school and isn't that nice, according to Stiles, and Scott had a girlfriend. _

_I looked to my left and I saw him, he came up to me and smiled._

"_So what do you say? Homecoming in October?"_

**Now:**

"Scott?"

"That's my name!" He smiled.

"But aren't you dating Allison?"

"Yea, but how will she know?"

"Well, considering the fact that the dance is a public event for the whole school and she is probably planning to attend it….WITH YOU I think she would notice if you don't show up with her." Was he out of his mind? She was one of my only friends, and was also the only one that was a girl, I was not about to lose her by stealing her boyfriend. I could go to the dance with Stiles, he was a good friend.

Scott soon came to his senses and left me to find my classes on my own. Social Studies was first, and my teacher was very cute, but he was my teacher and that was wrong. Then I had Literature and I took a mini nap but still caught the important part of the lecture. I had lunch next then after that all my classes were a breeze.

"Hey, how was school?" My sister asked.

"School was actually pretty great. You know, I still don't understand why you don't go to school with me?" I questioned.

"Well, we're twins and people will mix us up and I would really hate that." She semi-explained.

"That is the dumbest excuse I've ever heard. Come to school with me tomorrow. Just 'observe', plus there are really cute guys. I'm talking Lacrosse captain cute!" I tried to reason.

"Fine, but if anyone sees me alone I'm gonna say that I'm you. Just to keep things simple."

"Why? That's stupid. Barely anyone knows me, and my friends don't even know you exist so maybe we should just keep things uncomplicated and tell them who you are. Got it, Christina?"

"Whatever, but quit acting like you're older than me because you aren't, I'm pretty sure I am."

"And this is the reason mom refuses to tell us who was born first because of you being so immature. It's just so annoying when you act like th-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID.

Scott.

I picked up.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"Hey, I was just calling to tell you I'm so sorry for that, you were right. I have a girlfriend, and she's wonderful. She wouldn't deserve that, doesn't actually, and that's why I'm gonna break up with her." I walked up to my room while he talked.

"WHAT? Don't do that! WHY would you?"

"Well, because I like you."

"Well I don't like you back so don't do that. And I know for a fact that you don't like me because you don't even know me that well. Give it a few more days and I'm sure you'll forget you ever liked me. Allison loves you Scott, don't be a complete douche and break up with her for someone you barely know." I said with sympathy in my voice.

I could not let Scott break up with Allison. Not only would she hate him forever, if she knew I was the reason for the break up, she'd hate me even more.

"Ok, fine, whatever, bye." He hung up before I even said bye. I guess he truly was mad at me, but it's worth it…I hope.

I ran back down to Christina, as annoying as she could get, she gave the best advice.

"Tina, I need some help I don't know what to do in this situation. My only friend who's a girl, Allison, is dating the captain of the lacrosse team, and I'm also friends with him. He asked me to homecoming, and I declined of course. Then he just called me and told me he was going to break up with Allison for me, but I think I sorta convinced him to stay with Allison for a few more days. Should I tell Allison or just keep quiet?"

"Ooooo the captain of the LACROSSE team? Likes you? I could understand me, but you? Hahahaha! Hilarious."

"You look EXACTLY like me, same birth mark and everything."

"Good point. So if I go to the school, then he could date me thinking it's you!"

"Urgh! Well considering the fact that BOTH of us would be going I think he'd know it wasn't me. But Tina, seriously, what should I do?"

"Ok fine. Tell her. If you want her to be a good friend then you need to be a good friend to her first."

"Thanks, Tina! I owe you big time." I shouted as I ran up to my room to retrieve my phone.

"Yes you do! I know exactly what I want." She shouted back. I knew exactly what she was thinking of, a creepy thing about being a werewolf twin.

I texted Alison to meet me at the old playground.

I walked to the playground which took me only about 10 minutes. She was late so I sat on a swing and swayed side to side. Then my phone beeped. It was from Alison:

Sorry, can't make it. Out at a family dinner, can't get out of it. Meet me at 9:45 tonight, same place. Tell me then.

I sat there in thought looking up at the dark starry sky. Then I heard a noise a few feet away and looked up. It was a person, a guy. It was Stiles.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"Hey, I'm just coming to meet Scott and to think. This is my thinking spot." He said coming over to sit on the swing next to mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can leave."

"No, it's ok. Actually, I wanted to talk to you tomorrow, but I guess I can do it now."

"What's up?"

"Well, uh, when I asked you to go to the movies, I didn't want to go just as friends. I wanted to go…on a date."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I totally misinterpreted it." I seriously did. I thought he just wanted to be friends.

"No it's alright. I totally understand, you wouldn't want to go out with me."

"Stiles you are a great guy it's just-"

"I've already heard it all before 'it's not you it's me' 'you're a great guy, just not for me' it's alright. We can be friends, no weirdness." He said without looking up at me.

"That's not it. It's just I didn't think that I would ever have to go through anything like this. And I honestly don't know what I want right now."

"Oh, well that's cool. We can be friends. Like I said no weirdness."

It was already weird. An awkward silence followed, and I leaned in without knowing what I was doing. Stiles leaned in too closing the distance between our lips. We stood up at the same time never letting go of each other's lips. He pulled me into a tight warm embrace deepening the kiss. Some headlights flashed, but we never pulled back. I heard footsteps, but I didn't care.

"Ahem." We jumped apart and looked over at the person.

**Who do you think it is? Review!**


	4. It Was Just A Dream

**Chapter 4 is here. The last chapter had extreme OOCness, don't like it, I honestly don't care. Don't read it then.**

_Previously:_

_It was already weird. An awkward silence followed, and I leaned in without knowing what I was doing. Stiles leaned in too closing the distance between our lips. We stood up at the same time never letting go of each other's lips. He pulled me into a tight warm embrace deepening the kiss. Some headlights flashed, but we never pulled back. I heard footsteps, but I didn't care._

"_Ahem." We jumped apart and looked over at the person._

**Now:**

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I was taking a shortcut home only to find to teenagers making out." Derek explained.

"You aren't that much older than us."

"No, but I'm old enough to know how to hide a boner." Stiles looked down and so did I. There was no hiding it, Stiles was aroused. Now that I saw it, I smelled the arousal coming off of him. Then Scott pulled up and Derek ran home. I also left so that it wouldn't be awkward with both Scott and Stiles around.

I went home took a shower and fell asleep.

_**Derek POV**_

After walking up and seeing Nikki and Stiles making out I ran home and went straight to the basement which was my own personal gym. I worked out for 45 minutes, took a shower, and then went to bed.

I fell into a deep slumber.

"_Derek! I love you!" I turned around to see who said it. It was Nikki._

"_Huh? But you were just making out with Stiles."_

"_What? That was so long ago. Derek I love you and only you. Don't break up with me. Please" She begged._

"_I would never leave you, c'mon let's go inside." We strolled inside and found the couch. _

"_Kiss me Derek" I kissed her and sparks flew. We sat on the couch making out for 20 minutes._

"_Let's go up to your room." She winked at me. I picked her up wrapping her legs around my waist gripping her legs and placing small kisses down her neck. When we reached to the room I placed her on the bed and continued placing kisses all over her body. With the strength of her inner wolf she made us switch positions. _

_Slowly but with purpose she took one nail sliding it down my shirt to rip it off. When my shirt was completely off leaving my chest bare, she unbuttoned my jeans. I slid them off then ripped my boxers off. I was tied to the bed in an instant. She stood at the edge of the bed doing a strip tease causing me to harden. She finally finished her tease and took her clothes off climbed on top of me and whispered in my ear._

"_Do I arouse you, Derek Hale?" She asked nibbling on my ear and knowing the answer already._

"_I don't know, you tell me."_

"_I can smell your arousal and see it too." She looked down and I woke up._

I woke up drenched in sweat. The feeling I got when something I thought of would soon happen was back. It was like the time I dreamed of Scott's transformation. The only thing about it was I never knew when it would happen.

_**Nikki POV**_

I woke up from a dream of me and Derek. He was about to break up with me but I got him to stay and we almost had sex. There has always been the superstition that if a werewolf has a dream about another wolf the dream was shared. There was no other way to find out if it was true except to talk to him. I checked my phone. The time was only 8 pm. I thought I slept through the whole night. I suddenly remembered that I had to meet Allison at the playground in an hour and 45 minutes.

I still called Derek to see if I could come over after I talked to Alison.

"Hey, Derek, it's Nikki, I need to talk to you. Can I come over or you can come over. It doesn't matter."

"Yea sure, I'll come over. What time?"

"10:30. If I finish with Allison before then I'll call you to come over."

"Ok"

"See ya then." I hung up and tried calling Allison to see if she could meet me a little earlier. I scrolled through my contacts and clicked her name to call her. It rang 4 times before she picked up.

"Hey, Nikki"

"Hey, I was wondering if you were done with your family dinner."

"Yes I am. We finished earlier than expected."

"Great! Can you meet me at the playground now?"

"Sure I'll be there in 15"

"Ok." I hung up. I put my hair up into a messy bun, and I got dressed in some Nike shorts, a Nike sports bra, Nike tank top, and my Nike Shox. My dad owned Nike, so I got free stuff, and he named me "in honor" of that. My mom didn't like it too much so it changed to Nikki. I walked out the house and jogged to the playground. Allison was already there.

"Hey! So how do you like the school so far?"

"It's pretty good actually. But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what is it?" She asked, concern displaying in her voice.

"Well there is no good way to say this, but Scott, he asked me to the homecoming dance, and I declined then he called me later and he said he was going to break up with you for me. Then I told him I don't like him like that, because I really don't, and because he barely knew me. And now he's gonna stay with you."

She didn't respond.

"That last part came out wrong. It's not like a consolation, it's like because I hurt his feelings he realized he loves you and you love him." I said stretching the truth a bit.

"So it took getting his feelings hurt for him to realize what I mean to him and what he means to me? Wow, it's a good thing I love him or else this would have hurt more."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. It's not your fault that you are unbelievably beautiful and you don't even wear makeup."

"Thank you? Oh, I have to go, I have to meet Derek."

"Really? Even Derek likes you? I need some tips from you"

"No, Derek doesn't like me. I don't think so. I'm not sure. Oh well."

"I'm pretty sure he does. He was acting awkwardly nice when you came to his house on Friday."

"Ok, well if he likes me that's 2. Stiles does too."

"No way? Call me after your rendezvous with Derek."

"Hahaha, ok. Bye." I called as I walked back to my house. I dialed Derek's number and hit the call button. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Derek, you can come over now."

"Ok, I'll be there in 5."

"Got it, see ya." I ran home a distance that would normally be 10 minutes was done 1 minute. I went to my room and sat on my bed for what felt like 30 seconds before Derek arrived. I went down and answered the door. He was wearing a blue V-neck and some jeans. He really loved those V-necks.

"Come in." As he walked by I caught his scent. He smelled strongly of Phoenix Axe, my favorite next to chocolate.

"Damn, your house is huge. You were right my house is ranked in 2nd place now." He said in complete awe. "So where to?"

"Top floor, pick a door. The entire floor is all mines." Derek stared at me as if he were expecting me to say just kidding. "I'm serious." We made it to the top floor and Derek stood in front of a room.

"Ok. This one, I guess."

"My bedroom. Cool" We walked into my room and sat down on my canopied bed saying absolutely nothing.

"So, why did you want me over?" Derek asked breaking the silence.

"Well you know the old wolf superstition that says if you dream about another wolf the dream is being shared."

"Yes, I'm familiar with it, why?"

"I had a dream earlier; it was about you…and me. We were dating," I saw the recognition of the dream register in his head, "and you were about to break up with me but then I convinced you to stay and …" I trailed off not knowing how to explain the rest without making it awkward.

"And we were about to have sex, but we woke up in the real world?"

"Yes! That's the dream. So the superstition is true. Creepy."

"Very."

"So I was wonder-" my phone rang. It was probably Allison. I was right. I picked up. I pressed the phone to my ear and must have accidentally clicked speaker.

"Hey! So how's your time with Derek? Does he like you?" She inquired like a child who just ate candy. I quickly turned off the speaker.

"Hey, uh, Derek's still here. And I accidentally clicked speaker and he heard that." I said with sheer embarrassment in my voice.

"So where are you guys?" She asked.

"We are in my bedroom sitting on my bed."

"Seriously? Are you just teasing me?"

"Yes seriously."

"Ahem, I'm still in the room you know." Derek interrupted the conversation.

"Hey, Allison I'll call you back. AFTER he leaves."

"IF he leaves. I want details!"

"Hahaha sure. Bye." I hung up leaving me and Derek with nothing to talk about. Then the realization that he's a werewolf too and heard every word of the conversation made my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I turned and threw myself face down onto my pillow.

"So I'm guessing you just realized being a wolf comes with increased hearing abilities, and I heard that entire conversation?" He asked increasing the awkwardness. I simply nodded my head still face down in my pillow. "Don't be embarrassed."

"It is embarrassing though. Allison thinks you like me and she's expecting to find out if you do or you don't by the end of the night and that's just so awkward that you know." Derek didn't reply. It was as if he were trying to find the words to let me down gently.

"Well, based on looks I do like you. Based on personality, I don't know because I've known you for one week, but I do see myself liking you." He explained. He wasn't letting me down, but he also wasn't picking me up either.

"I tried explaining that same thing to Scott, about not knowing me well enough to like me." I said thinking out loud without realizing it.

"Scott thinks I like you too? Is there like a poll or something?"

"Oh, no, Scott doesn't even know we talked throughout the week."

"Then what are you talking about?" He asked, completely lost and confused.

"Scott was about to break up with Allison because he wants to date me."

"Oh, Scott needs a man to man talk. NOW. See ya, oh and by the way, I can see myself liking you for your personality in the future…or now. You can tell Allison that." He winked and left my room.

**Ok, I got Chapter 4 done. And I'm sorry I didn't post, I'm grounded so I have to sneak on. So until I'm ungrounded I won't be posting much. Review! Thanks!**


	5. What Are You Doing Here?

**Ok, I'm technically ungrounded because I was only technically grounded in the beginning. Oh well, Chapter 5! Sorry for not posting in forever! I have school and all, and keep reviewing!**

_Previously:_

"_Scott was about to break up with Alison because he wants to date me."_

"_Oh, Scott needs a man to man talk. NOW. See ya, oh and by the way, I can see myself liking you for your personality in the future…or now. You can tell Alison that." He winked and left my room._

**Now:**

I sat on my bed pondering me and Derek's conversation. I was jumping with excitement on the inside. I picked up my phone and called Allison.

"Hey!" I said, excitement coating my voice.

"Hey, you sound excited. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing, he told me that for my looks he likes me but for personality he doesn't know yet."

"Tell me exactly what he said, verbatim, word for word." She said emphasizing her need of the details.

"Ok, first he said 'Well, based on looks I do like you. Based on personality, I don't know because I've known you for one week, but I do see myself liking you' then he said '…oh and by the way, I can see myself liking you for your personality in the future…or now. You can tell Alison that.' Word for word, that's what he said."

"No way! You guys would be adorable!"

"Only one problem…"

"What? He's hot, you're hot. I don't see the issue." She said clueless.

"Stiles."

"What about Stiles?"

"He told me he likes me and we made out at the park and Derek came up and saw us."

"Well, obviously he doesn't care or else he wouldn't have said he does see himself liking you for your personality in the future or now." She said with duh being implied.

"Ok, well whenever that time comes we'll see what happens."

"That time could be right now."

"We'll see. Hey, Al, I gotta go I'm tired. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye, oh are you going to the game tomorrow night?"

"Ya, I guess I will." I hung up and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, brushed my teeth, and then hopped into the shower. As I was finishing washing my face the doorbell rang. I finished, grabbed my towel and ran down to the door. I quickly opened the door to see who it was, grasping my towel to keep it from dropping. When I saw who it was I almost dropped my towel

It was Derek. Derek? I asked myself.

"Derek? Why are you here?" I questioned sounding meaner than I expected. "Not that I mind, I'm just surprised that you're here and it's 6:30 AM and-" I was rambling so he stopped me.

"Nice to see you too," he said sarcasm heavily coating his voice. He walked straight in and up to my floor. This time he picked my movie room.

"Ok, come right in why don't ya. Can you wait here for about 5 minutes; I need to at least put on underwear."

"Or not, you can just drop the towel and come right here." He said very seductive.

"Ok, uh perv much? I'll be back." I ran to my room and put on my matching Victoria's Secret underwear some black band shorts a blue tank top and my black cardigan. After getting ready I slowly walked back to my theater silently wondering what Derek could possibly want from me this early in the morning. Soon enough I was back in the movie room.

"Well you're cute, but I preferred the towel." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever. So what do you need?"

"I need to talk to you."

**Sorry it's so short.**


	6. Perfect Date

**Ok, I'm back with another chapter, I'm so sorry I've been very busy **

_Previously:_

"_Well you're cute, but I preferred the towel." He said with a smirk on his face._

"_Whatever. So what do you need?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

**Now:**

"About what?" I inquired.

"Well…how do I say this…Scott kinda hates you. Just a tad, oh who am I kidding? He really hates you." He said emotionless.

"What why?" I could actually think of a few reasons Scott would hate me. First he likes me and I don't like him back. Second, I rejected his invitation to the dance. Not much besides that, so I didn't really understand his sudden hatred for me. I then zoned back in to hear Derek saying something and I realized that I wasn't paying attention. "Uh, could you repeat that?"

"Uh, why would you want to hear the reasons Scott hates you again? Isn't it bad enough the first time?"

"Oh, no I wasn't listening the first time. Sorry"

"Oh, well Scott hates you because you rejected him, twice, and he thinks Allison has a slight bit of a girly crush on you."

"What?" I freaked out just thinking about it. I hoped it wasn't true.

"Well, Scott says that she talks about how gorgeous you are, ALL THE TIME and she keeps saying she wants to be 'closer friends' with you. He also said as hot as it would be to see the two of you make out or something he really can't stand being under someone else, especially another girl." Derek explained.

"Ok, let's get this straight, Allison doesn't like me like that, and Scott can hate me all he wants, I just don't like him like that."

"Well, then, who do you like?" He asked like a curious child. My heart sped up and I cursed, to myself, that he could hear that because, like me, he was also a wolf.

"No one, yet, it's a little too early for me to decide if I like anyone." I said playing off my racing heart.

"Right, gotcha."

"Hey, can you drop me to school today? I don't really feel like driving today." I asked as casually as possible.

"Sure, if I had the cars you had, I wouldn't be complaining about not wanting to drive, just saying." He said, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. I grabbed my backpack and put on my black combat boots running downstairs to meet back up with Derek. I closed the door and locked it then I remembered Christina was supposed to be coming to school with me today. Oh well, I thought. She's not up. She can just go with me tomorrow.

Derek unlocked his black Camaro and opened the passenger door for me, what a gentleman. He shut the door once I was in the car and ran to the driver's side.

"Could we stop at McDonald's, please? I'm kinda hungry, and I love their hotcakes."

"So do I, so sure."

"Thank you! You're the best!" I said placing my backpack on the floor.

"I know I am, you don't have to tell me." He grinned cockily. I playfully smacked his arm. "Hey now, don't hit the driver, you wouldn't wanna get in any accidents would you?" He said trying to sound serious, failing miserably. I really didn't understand how Stiles and Allison said that he was usually mean and heartless.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than your 'friends' give you credit for. And quick question, what is your obsession with V-necks and leather jackets?"

"Yes, I know that. I just like them. They show off my perfectly sculpted chest." He winked.

"Then why don't you just walk around shirtless? You are a wolf, you'll never be cold."

"I'll walk around shirtless when you walk around in some Steve Madden pumps. Yes, I remembered your text." He said while I remembered my exact words in the text. We had been texting about things we like and dislike. I texted 'My sister is always trying to get me to wear Steve Maddens to formal events. I really hate it!' He didn't know what Steve Maddens were, so I had to explain.

"Ok fine. This Saturday I'll come over and I'll wear them. We can even go out dancing."

"No, not that easy, you have to wear them to school, then that night, I will take you out dancing and you will wear a dress of my choice." He stated

"Ok, but if I have to do all of that, then YOU get to walk around all day with _nothing_ on. No shirt. No pants. And no boxers."

"I'm sure you would get a thrill out of that wouldn't you? Seeing me walk around with my junk hanging around."

"Whatever floats your boat." I smiled. The thought of Derek walking around made me kind of…happy. It was weird. I had never felt this way before.

"Nice way to find out how big I am. I give you props for that, but you know, if you wanna know, you can just ask." He said before rolling down to the window to order my breakfast. We talked so much; I didn't realize that we had reached.

"Welcome to McDonald's would you like to try our new mocha cappuccino?" The automated voice asked.

"No, thanks" Derek answered back knowing it was always did that just to make me laugh.

"Welcome to McDonald's how can I help you?" Asked a guy with a semi-deep voice.

"Can I have two orders of hotcakes with sausage and hash browns please?"

"Yes, what would you like to drink with those?

"Orange juice for both."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ok, your total is $10.23. Please drive to the first window."

Derek nodded his head even though the guy couldn't see him. We drove up to the first window and the guy turned to take our money.

"Hi the-" he stopped talking mid-word. He just stared in the car at me.

"Hey, dude, learn some manners and don't gawk at women. I understand that she's beautiful but that's rude." Derek handed him the cash. I have to admit, seeing Derek jealous was very intriguing.

"I'm sorry. I don't like getting in any trouble with the boyfriends. I'm so sorry. Uh, how about this, the meal is on the house, just don't kill me?" He said with so much fear. I could hear his heart racing and he probably even wet himself.

"I'm not her boyfriend, yet, but thank you. I'm glad you'll be paying for it." He smirked and drove to the next window. The girl inside handed us our food and we drove off. We reached to the school, but it was really early so we sat in Derek's car and ate in the parking lot.

"You know, I never let anyone eat in my car, so you better feel pretty damn special."

I smiled. "I sure do. So, just wondering, if you had all the money in the world what kind of car or cars would you buy?"

"Well first I would buy a Ducati Superbike, because I've always wanted a motorcycle. Then I would get a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. That's about it. Those are the only two I've ever really wanted." He said matter-of-factly.

"You know, I have a Bugatti Veyron right?"

"Yes, I'll never forget it." I smiled. We finished the rest of our breakfast in silence, but not an awkward silence. It was a comfortable silence, peaceful if I must say. When we finished I broke the silence.

"What's your idea of a perfect date?" I asked with true interest.

"You do like to ask questions don't ya? Well, my idea of a perfect date would be take a girl out to the movies, see a horror movie so I could hold her and because I like scary movies. Then when the movie was over I'd take her to a restaurant, not a super fancy one, so we could talk. Then after I'd take her home." That truly was the perfect date. I loved horror movies, I didn't like things that were super fancy and I always love a chivalrous man.

"That's really sweet." I said then he leaned in and so did I. He closed his eyes, I followed him; we were just mere inches or even centimeters away…

**Yay! Another chapter DONE! I hope you guys love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Review! I love you all, and for those who have subscribed to my stories. I love you all especially. I'd really love it if you guys gave suggestions for my stories. I've written a few chapters ahead, but not all! If you write your suggestions I may even write it into sooner stories.**

**Oh just a little note: For the scene where they are ordering their food, I don't work at McDonald's or any fast food place. I really don't even know how I know what they say. I guess I go to fast food places very often. But I'm not fat, in case you're wondering.**

**Another thing: I decided I wanted to try this, I saw someone else doing this. You can PM me storylines and I'll create a one-shot with it! Yes! I will. So if you want me to make your idea a one-shot just PM me. And I WILL give credit to the person who gave the storyline.**

**Well REVIEW!**


	7. It's My Birthday!

**I'm back! Sooner than you expected!** **My inspiration for this chapter is the song Can't Do Better. Jojo's version of Marvin's Room, if you haven't heard it yet, you need to go listen to it.**

_Previously:_

"_What's your idea of a perfect date?" I asked with true interest._

"_You do like to ask questions don't ya? Well, my idea of a perfect date would be take a girl out to the movies, see a horror movie so I could hold her and because I like scary movies. Then when the movie was over I'd take her to a restaurant, not a super fancy one, so we could talk. Then after I'd take her home." That truly was the perfect date. I loved horror movies, I didn't like things that were super fancy and I always love a chivalrous man. _

"_That's really sweet." I said then he leaned in and so did I. He closed his eyes, I followed him; we were just mere inches or even centimeters away…_

**Now:**

I pulled back quickly, the wolf inside me fighting to be closer to Derek. I just couldn't do this to Stiles. I hadn't even gone to the movies with him yet. I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this right now. I need to think. I'm sorry. Thanks for driving me to school. Bye!" I turned and began to run towards the school then suddenly realized I forgot my backpack. Luckily, he hadn't driven off. I opened the door and grabbed my bag. Derek was sitting there with a sad expression on his face. I felt even worse now, I felt like I was going to cry.

I ran into the school tears streaming down my face. I headed towards the bathroom and bumped into Allison, who was standing with Scott and Stiles, on the way. They immediately followed me into the restroom.

There were a few girls in there applying makeup and gossiping. They were probably sophomores at best.

"Get out, NOW. You're ugly either way. Makeup won't make a difference, find another bathroom." Scott said scaring the girls causing them to whimper out with depressed expressions on their face. Once they were out and Stiles checked to make sure that no one else was in the stalls, he locked the door.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked like a concerned mother.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a little emotional that's all." I state through intakes of breath to calm myself.

"Are you on your period? Do girls just cry because of the hormonal imbalance at that time of month?" Scott asked seriously lost.

"Oh, we learned about that in health class." Stiles said.

"You two are such idiots, she isn't on her period. Something is obviously wrong! You two go outside and guard the door. Scott, if you listen in I'm going to make sure to hurt you! You may heal fast, but trust me Aunt Kate has definitely taught me some techniques to hurt you for quite some time." Scott got the point and dragged Stiles outside with him. "Ok, Nikki, tell me what's wrong."

I sniffled then began, "Derek came over this morning and drove me to school then he bought me some breakfast and then after we ate we almost kissed!" She stood there with a blank look on her face.

"I'm sorry but I don't see what's so wrong in that." She said as sympathetic as possible.

"Well Stiles likes me. And I'm supposed to go to the movies with him next Friday. And when we were at the park I made out with after he said that I was just going to reject him. How mean is that!"

"Well, maybe you should just explain that to Derek, he'll probably understand. He has been acting uncharacteristically nice since you became friends with him. So maybe he'll uncannily understand. Who knows?" I guess she did have a point.

"Yea, I guess I should do that." Suddenly I wasn't as sad as I was before; I was still sad, just not as sad. Allison reached into her purse and handed me some tissues.

"You carry tissues in your purse?" I said laughing.

"You never know when a tissue may become your best friend. Like today." She laughed along. I composed myself, and we walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow, it doesn't even look like you were just crying. How do you girls even do that?" Stiles questioned.

"It doesn't matter," Allison said, "we just do it." We linked arms and walked to our first class.

**Next Friday**

"Hey Nikki, I'll pick you up at your house at 8:45. The movie starts at 9:15, and it's about 20 minutes away." Stiles said over the phone while I got ready.

"Ok, see ya soon."

"Alright, bye!"

Stiles came not too shortly after he had called me. I walked down to answer the door when he answered. He held a gift bag in his hand, remembering it was my birthday. I ran upstairs and placed it in my room then quickly left.

We had driven in a nice, peaceful silence all the way to the movies. The movie was pretty good. The night passed very quickly, and Stiles drove me home at the end of the night. I closed the night by giving Stiles a sweet, innocent peck on his cheek before opening my door.

I walked over to the elevator and stepped in not wanting to climb those flights of spiraling stairs to my floor. Simply clicking the button labeled 'Nikki' I waited to reach my floor. Within 10 seconds I was on my floor. I walked to my room seeing the rest of my presents on my bed, preventing me from lying down and falling asleep.

I decided I might as well open them right now. One in particular stood out. It was a small brown box that was sent in the mail. I thought it was from one of my family member, but we had a tradition of sorts to make sure your gift arrived the day after the person's birthday.

I opened the box and found a smaller black velvet box. It was a necklace. I opened it a found a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant. It shimmered in the light. It was beautiful. Also in the box was a matching ring with a diamond sapphire pattern. Inside the ring were the words 'You're beautiful. Nikki C. Ashmore'. It was truly the best gift ever, but I didn't know who it was from, there was no note or address in or on the box. I decided to continue to wear it to see if anyone would come up and say 'Hey, I see you got my gift!'

I went through the rest of my gifts. My sister got me a Tigger stuffed animal, and Allison got me Pure Poison perfume by Dior. It smelled amazing. Scott got me a very cute top, which I'm sure Allison helped him pick out. Stiles got me a new dress. He said Scott's mom, Melissa, picked it out. It was a beautiful dress. It had very intricate designs; the dress was strapless and the top part was black, the bow was candy apple green, and then below the bow the designs were candy apple green, regular green, black and cream. Everyone else in my family's gifts would arrive tomorrow.

Scott, Allison and Stiles each got me something, but Derek didn't. He didn't even call me. He hadn't talked to me since the almost kiss. It really saddened me. Before he got mad I planned to surprise him for Christmas. I needed Christmas to come NOW. I couldn't live with Derek mad at me.

**Ok, so that ending sorta kinda sucked. But two chapters in one day! Yay! Review! **

**PM me your plot ideas for one-shots. Well yea, Hope you like this one too! Love you all. **


	8. You Should be on Santa's Naughty List

**I'm back again. My inspiration for this chapter: Motivation by Kelly Rowland ft. Lil Wayne, and my best guy friend.**

_Previously:_

_I went through the rest of my gifts. My sister got me a Tigger stuffed animal, and Allison got me Pure Poison perfume by Dior. It smelled amazing. Scott got me a very cute top, which I'm sure Allison helped him pick out. Stiles got me a new dress. He said Scott's mom, Melissa, picked it out. It was a beautiful dress. It had very intricate designs; the dress was strapless and the top part was black, the bow was candy apple green, and then below the bow the designs were candy apple green, regular green, black and cream. Everyone else in my family's gifts would arrive tomorrow._

_Scott, Allison and Stiles each got me something, but Derek didn't. He didn't even call me. He hadn't talked to me since the almost kiss. It really saddened me. Before he got mad I planned to surprise him for Christmas. I needed Christmas to come NOW. I couldn't live with Derek mad at me._

**Now:**

Thanksgiving soon came. As soon as it came, it was over. Then December arrived, and Derek still hadn't talked to me since the almost kiss. I was very disappointed. I needed him to talk to me, and I knew just how to get him to talk to me.

I waited until Christmas Eve to make my move. I knocked on his door and got no response. However, I did know he was at home; I could hear his breathing and his racing heart. He obviously had nothing better to do than work out.

He wouldn't open the door after two more minutes of ringing the doorbell and knocking, so I snuck in through the open upstairs window. I then made my way downstairs to the basement where I found a sweaty, shirtless, and very muscled Derek Hale working out. The sight made my breath hitch in my throat and my knees went weak.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, snapping me out of my inappropriate thoughts. "I figured not talking to you for the past three months was enough for you to realize I don't wanna talk to you."

"Yes, I realized but over those three months I've thought so much about how sweet you are and how you knew what I wanted to order at McDonalds even without me telling you, and how you are the only person I can really open up to. Derek, you are the best friend I've ever had, please talk to me" I said as tears threatened to spill.

"I'm not gonna lie, I've been tempted to call you or text you so many times. It's just that I wanted to kiss you and when you didn't kiss me I took it as a rejection, and no one rejects me, so I figured I'd stop talking to you so it would seem like _I _was rejecting_ you._"

Derek wanted to kiss me, I thought. Well it's Christmas Eve, I'm gonna make another wish of his come true. I leaned forward, and he did too.

"I don't want just some pity kiss. I want you to want to kiss me too. I don't need your sympathy." He leaned back, so did I.

"It's not a sympathy kiss; I definitely want to kiss you. Plus, it's Christmas Eve; it's too late for Santa to put me on the naughty list." I stated seductively leaning over to him so I was at eye level with him. He sighed.

"Ok, I guess I put you through enough, and it's really hard to deny you with your cleavage showing right in front of my face." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well I guess that means you'll just have to kiss me now won't it?" I leaned in again and he leaned in to close the distance. Our lips touched and stayed connected for what felt like a nanosecond then I felt him about to lean back. I pulled him into a standing position and grinded my hips into his then pulled away leaving him desperate for more.

"Wow, thanks for being a tease. It's Christmas Eve, you should give. Maybe you'll receive."

"Well I know if _you_ give you'll receive jail time since I'm 16 and you're 21. Well doesn't that suck?" I stripped off my shirt, revealing my perfectly toned stomach, teasing him even more.

"Are you serious? You're just trying to make me horny now aren't you?"

"Me? Of course not, it's just really hot in here. These pants kinda gotta go." I said with false innocence.

"Please don't do this. If you remove those pants you will wake up in my bed tomorrow." He said begging me not to take my pants off. Derek Hale actually begged, very cliché since he's a wolf.

"Fine, but I have a surprise for you. It's outside come on."

"Ok, but maybe you should put back on your shirt."

"Nah, that can wait, this can't." I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"No way! You can't be serious. Whose are these?" He stared at the car and motorcycle sitting in his driveway.

"They're both for you!" I said dangling these two keys attached on one key ring.

"You got me a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport AND a Ducati Superbike! You are the best friend ever. I love them!"

"Yea, well my dad had just sent my allowance, but I only had enough for the Bugatti so I used some of my allowance from my mom to buy the Ducati."

"You say that like every kid in the world gets million dollar allowances."

"Wanna take one out for a spin?"

"Yea, let's go." I was about to get on his motorcycle then I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I need to put on a shirt first though."

"You can wear one of my sweatshirts if you want"

"Yes!" I replied too quickly. "I mean sure, why not." He ran upstairs and grabbed one of his sweatshirts in less than 30 seconds. He came out to the bike still with no shirt on and a sweatshirt in hand; he tossed me the sweatshirt.

Before putting on his sweatshirt I suddenly remembered my birthday.

"You never got me a present for my birthday, or even called to say 'happy birthday'" I said depressed.

"Actually I did. I got you the sapphire necklace and matching ring."

"Really? It's the best gift ever. I loved it." I continued to put on the sweatshirt.

"Yes. Let's go for a spin now." He walked over to the bike and grabbed the helmets putting one on me before doing the same for himself. He hopped on the bike and I followed behind him wrapping my arms around his perfectly toned and warm torso.

He started the bike and we drove out from the Hale property to a destination unknown. I was thankful that this Christmas was starting out to be a good one.

**Sorry for the big skip! Derek's OOC again! Oh well. Too bad. Review. Y'all aren't reviewing. I'm not gonna threated to stop writing because I really like this story, but I don't know what you guys think of this story. I need input so I can know if I should add more romance or friendship or hate or drama or anything. I'm not saying I want your input then I'm not gonna use it. I'm definitely gonna make you guys happy. **


	9. Daddy's Home

**Sorry for the big time skip in the last chapter, I just really wanted to write that one so I had to skip. And I know it was an awkward skip, but hopefully I won't do any more skips like that.**

**Random Fact: Countdown-Beyoncé = an amazing song!**

_Previously:_

"_Yes. Let's go for a spin now." He walked over to the bike and grabbed the helmets putting one on me before doing the same for himself. He hopped on the bike and I followed behind him wrapping my arms around his perfectly toned and warm torso._

_He started the bike and we drove out from the Hale property to a destination unknown. I was thankful that this Christmas was starting out to be a good one._

**Now:**

Christmas is always the best day of the year. Staying home with family, playing in the snow, drinking hot chocolate, discussing old memories and making new ones, what more could I ask for?

This Christmas I stayed at home with Christina, my brother Bailey, mom and even dad came to visit for the holiday. I guess now would be a good time to mention that my mom and dad are divorced.

"_Nikki, Christina, and Bailey! We need you guys to come down here; we have important news."_

_We ran out of the media room on the main level and into the living room. _

"_Yes mom?" Bailey droned._

"_There's no good time to tell you guys this, and we're sorry that you guys are so young, but we are getting a divorce." My dad explained._

"_A divorce? You're kidding right, you can't. You love each other. I know you do. There's no way. This is a joke right?" Christina panicked. I jumped onto my father's lap and laid my head on his shoulder. He held me like a delicate flower that would break at the slightest touch._

"_Why?" It was the first thing I said since their 'announcement'._

"_What, honey?" My dad asked as if I had said nothing._

"_WHY? Why would you do this? Do you have another family, is that why? Are you cheating on mom? I can't believe you'd do this! I hate you!" I said with finality and ran outside._

"_I'll talk to her." I heard Bailey say, followed by the sound of his footsteps nearing the door. I didn't want to talk, so I put my head on my lap hoping he would get the message. He came and sat next to me. Putting his arm around me he began to talk._

"_Look, Nikki, I know this is gonna hurt you the most since you are more fond of dad, but we'll still get to see him too." He explained. "Think of it this way, if they split you'll now have two floors in two different houses, and now they won't combine presents so you get twice as many presents. See, some good can come from this."_

"_That's not helping. I just can't believe it." I said through sobs._

"_It's alright, I'm pretty shocked too."_

"_Then why are you so calm about it?"_

"_Someone has to be, and as your older brother it should be me. If you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you."_

"_Thanks Bails. You're the best." He gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and we got up and went back into the house._

"Dad! You're here!" I screamed with excitement.

"Yes I am darling. How have you been?"

"Great! I haven't seen you since my birthday two years ago. Ahh! I'm so excited, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's Christmas and I wanted to spend it with my family, even your mother." He explained. I didn't care why he was there I was just happy that he was. "Now come over here and give your daddy a hug." I giggled at that. "What?" He chuckled

"I haven't called you daddy since, well, you know."

"It's alright baby girl." I smiled and hugged him.

"Bails! Tina! Daddy's home! Get down here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to call them down. I heard footsteps of one person, Bailey.

"Hey dad! What's up?" They hugged, and even though neither of them would ever admit it, I saw happiness in both their eyes.

"Nothing, all's great. How's my soon-to-be Alpha?"

"Your Alpha is great."

"Watch it, I'm not dead yet."

"No you're not, but you have no use for your Alpha powers anymore, so I technically own them mentally but not quite physically yet."

"Nice explanation Bailey." I interrupted. "You guys wait here while I go get Christina."

"Ok." They said in unison.

I ran to the second floor and immediately found the door to Christina's room.

"Christina Ashleigh Ashmore! Get your lazy behind out of bed right now! It's Christmas morning. You can't spend your entire day in your bed, plus dad's here." I grabbed the sheets off of her, but she wasn't there.

I ran down stairs back to my father and brother and now my mother and sister.

"Christina, where were you?" I asked very worried.

"Oh, just out, getting a last minute present for ya. Just go outside, I think you'll love it." I nodded slowly, confused and walked slowly towards the door with my family flanking me. I opened the door and was greeted with a gust of cold air in my face before I noticed a brand new blue Ducati Superbike to match Derek's.

"Oh my gosh, Tina, how'd you know?"

"I heard you on the phone almost every night with Allison talking about how you wanted Derek to talk to you and how you knew what you were gonna do to get him to talk to you. Blah, blah, blah. You get the point."

"And who might this Derek guy be?" Bailey inquired like the overprotective big brother he is.

"Yes who is he?" Dad asked.

"Uh, well, he's this guy that I met. I actually met him through Scott, Stiles, and Allison."

"Oh, honey, I haven't met any of your new friends, why don't you introduce us?" My mother questioned.

"Well it's Christmas, so I'm sure they're all busy with their families, well except for Derek." I said with a bit of sympathy in my voice at the end.

"Oh right, how about on New Year's. Throw a little party. They can invite a few people."

"Sure, I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"But what about Derek? You said except for Derek." My mother pried.

"Urgh, He's one of the Hales. He, his sister, and his uncle survived the Hale fire, but his uncle, who's the Alpha, killed her to obtain her Alpha responsibilities, so now it's only Derek and his uncle, but that relationship isn't exactly mendable."

"Oh honey, that's terrible. Why don't you ask him to come over? He can celebrate with us."

"I don't think he's much of a family guy. Ever since his family died, he's been kinda distant and stoic; at least that's what people have told me."

"Just try honey. He may want just be waiting for an invitation."

"Alright, I'm gonna take my new motorcycle and give a personal invitation. I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

"Drive safe." Dad called before I grabbed the black helmet resting on the seat of my new bike.

"Dad, we're a family of werewolves, the last thing you need to worry about is driving safe." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Oh, Nikki. Hurry back."

I climbed on the bike and pulled my hair up under the helmet and drove off. Soon enough, I was at Derek's house knocking on his door. It didn't take long before he opened the door in nothing but boxers of course.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just leave you. I'm sure you wanna be alone." I said turning to leave, but before I could completely turn he grabbed my arm.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over and join my family and I in celebrating Christmas together. You know, since you're kind of alone on this day."

"Uhm, I don't know." He said nervously.

"Yea, I figured you wouldn't want to. I'll just leave."

"That's not what I said; it's just that, I haven't celebrated Christmas since my family…died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to if you don't want to. I know it's a sensitive day for you."

"No, I'd love to come. It would be great to have someone to celebrate with." He said and I could have sworn I almost saw him smile. "Come in. Let me just get ready and I'll be right down."

"Alright." I walked in and followed him upstairs without a second thought.

"So what made you want to invite me over?" He asked as he continued to get dressed.

"Well, my mom asked about my friends and I figured you might have wanted to come over." I stretched the truth, knowing he could tell a lie, which was something I'd gotten really good at over the years living with all werewolves.

"Oh well that's nice of you."

"Of course, and guess what Christina got me for Christmas?"

"Who's Christina?" He asked very confused.

"Oh, I haven't told you guys yet, right. Well she's my sister, my twin sister actually. She looks exactly like me except she dyed her hair blond. And she's super girly, like no exaggeration."

"Wow, when you told me your sister always tried to get you in heels I never figured she was girly, and I also never realized she was your twin. So there are two of you. Well that's great."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I scoffed.

"Well let's go. I'm ready."

"Alright."

"Oh wait, so what did your sister get you?"

"Right, she got me a motorcycle to match yours. Mine is blue though, and way cooler looking that yours." I said sounding like a little kid who was comparing _SpongeBob Squarepants_ Band-Aids.

"Only because it's Christmas I'll let that slide."

We both got on our separate bikes and he followed me to my house.

"Ok, well my family's nice for the most part. Bailey, my older brother, he's very protective of me so don't say anything suggestive. Christina, knowing her she will try to get with you for sure. My dad, well he's a father what do you expect. My mother is gonna be all nice and come out with cookies and an apron and the whole nine yards."

"Don't worry. People love me, there's nothing to worry about."

"Ok, but you can't say I didn't warn you."

We walked up the stairs to door and before I could open it, my family came and opened the door. Like I guessed, my mother was in her apron with a batch of chocolate chip cookies on a platter in hand. Bailey stood with a protective glare on his face while dad's resembled more of a scowl. Christina, on the other hand, stood staring at Derek up and down with no shame.

"I warned ya." I stated shaking my head. "They can be embarrassing sometimes."

He chuckled. "It's cool. They're family. They are supposed to embarrass you."

"Mom, Christina, Dad, Bailey," I said Dad and Bailey emphasizing their names and their need to relax. "This is Derek, and I'm sure he'd prefer to be inside so he can formally introduce himself, rather than standing on the outside with you guys staring him down like an exhibit at the zoo."

"Yea, sure." Christina said stepping aside, pulling my brother with her. My mother and father followed a second behind.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ashmore, it's wonderful to meet you both." He took my mom's hand and placed a kiss upon it.

My mother giggled, she actually giggled at Derek's gesture. Ew, she was way too old for him! Why was I even thinking of this? "Oh please, call me Morgan." My mother insisted.

I could practically feel my father's jealousy. That was odd considering they were divorced. "No son, you'll continue to call her Mrs. Ashmore." My dad interceded. I must admit I found it hilarious seeing my father jealous of a 21 year old man talking to his ex-wife.

"No problem, sir. I shall respect your wishes." Derek replied like a perfect gentleman.

"I'm Christina Ashleigh Ashmore. Nikki's twin, obviously, but I'm way better looking and more datable." Christina stuck out her hand for Derek to shake. He looked at her awkwardly before taking her hand and shaking it firmly.

"Christina, he's not interested in you, so you should tone it down a notch." I informed her rather harshly.

"Did he tell you that? I don't think so." She replied rolling her neck.

"Guys don't like Barbies whose makeup costs more than they do." I got very defensive.

"Ok, how about we go open our presents 'cause I'm pretty sure dad got me that new car I wanted." Bailey intervened.

"Yea, don't need any more fights between you two." Dad stated.

"Dad, I don't need the whole world to know that."

"Ok, on to presents. Nikki I think this one is for you." My mom changed the subject, tossing me a small box, about the size of a jewelry box. We walked into the living room with our grand Christmas tree and began picking up presents from under the tree.

I opened my box suddenly remembering I had a few gifts for Derek up in my room. Stopping abruptly in the process of opening my present, I ran upstairs to retrieve Derek's.

I returned with Derek's present. "Derek, this is for you, they're nothing compared to the two new cars I got you, but they are still pretty nice."

"You bought him _two_ cars?" Bailey jumped into the conversation.

"Yes, so?" I questioned.

"I agree with Bailey here. I could understand one but two?" My dad asked.

"Well I got him a Bugatti and a Ducati. So technically it's not two cars. One is a car, the other is a motorcycle."

My dad said nothing, so I assumed the conversation was over.

"Anyway! Here you go Derek. All three are yours." I handed him the three presents I hand wrapped.

"Thanks Nikki." He said with much appreciation.

"You're welcome!" I turned back to my half opened gift. I continued to take off the wrapping and opened the box to find keys lying in the box. "Keys to what?" I questioned.

"To your new 2012 Opel GT. The license plate says 'Daddy's Girl'" Dad smiled.

"Are you serious? Yes!" I practically screamed.

"Hey, Nikki, there's a card here for you. Probably from our Grandparents." Christina tossed me a card. I opened the card and read my grandmother's beautiful calligraphy.

_To our wonderful granddaughter on a beautiful Christmas day, _

_ Hope all is well with you. We look forward to seeing you this summer. We want you to meet someone new. We think you may like him a lot, more than a friend. Here's $200 to buy something or throw a party._

_ -Love you with all our heart,_

_ Grandma & Grandpa_

I put the card and the money back its envelope and moved on to the next gift. The next one was from Bailey, a new charm bracelet with a few charms. A little wolf to signify our first shift; a charm with the number 23 for the day I was born and my favorite number; a sapphire stone for my birthstone; and a few others. My mother gave me money to redecorate my room, and her best friend who works in the fashion industry gave me a new line of clothes for the season.

Lastly was Derek. "I got you something. It's nothing like the gifts you've received today, but I hope you like it." He pulled out a small black box.

"Whoa! She is not getting married, get out!" Bailey got in front of me.

"I'm not asking her to marry me," Derek chuckled, "it's not even a ring."

"Yea, well keep your hands to yourself. And every other part of your body." Bailey said before he left the living room with mom and dad.

I opened the box delicately. Inside laid earrings and a bracelet similar to the necklace and ring I received on my birthday. "It's beautiful." My voice cracked.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"I love it."

"Ahem." Christina cleared her throat and snapped us out of our moment. "Don't flatter yourself Nikki; he's probably only giving you that gift because he doesn't know me yet."

"Urgh! Why can't you stop for a minute to realize what a little insignificant, annoying, manipulative little _bitch_ you are? He doesn't know you. He doesn't care to know you. You are so stupid; you don't wanna come to school because you think people will confuse you for me; when I told you about Scott being the lacrosse captain, you wanted to date him, now you want to go screw around with Derek! C'mon! If that doesn't scream whore then I don't know what does." I shouted letting go of all anger that I contained towards her.

"If anyone is the bitch here, it's you. You sit around all day acting like you're the greatest. You take everything I've ever wanted. I wanted the top floor, you got it. Daddy's favorite girl: you! And when I liked Jake, he liked you!" She flared. I paused before responding, remembering Jake. Jake was our mom's friend's son. Mom's friend, Kayla, was a werewolf too, she had twins too, and they were our age, Jake and his brother Josh. Christina liked Jake and I just liked to hang out with them both.

"Well, I guess I'm just a likeable person. Jake liked me, Stiles likes me, and Scott likes me too. No one likes a whore." I looked into her eyes and saw that what I had just said had hurt her.

"Well, you're like a little hermaphrodite! You have girl parts though, but you have the personality of a little boy!" That was the point where it hurt me, and it was also the point that our family realized we were fighting and came back in.

"I'm going for a run." I stormed out of the house and slammed the door. After a few seconds Derek followed, but I continued running.

When we were out of earshot of my house he began, "Nikki, I don't think you should stay mad at your sister. It looked like what you said really hurt her." I stopped abruptly when he said that.

"And you don't think what she said really hurt me? I mean I'm not a hermaphrodite or anything close to it, but the fact that my _sister_ thought that about me, it really hurt me." I said firmly.

"But you called her a whore; she probably thinks the same thing." He said sympathetically. I looked down not being able to withstand the look he gave me. He lifted my chin and stared into my deep blue eyes and continued. "You need to apologize even if she doesn't apologize to you; it'll hurt you more in the end knowing you had the opportunity to apologize and did nothing."

"You're right." I smiled. Derek wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me into a hug; I immediately threw my hands around his neck tiptoeing to reach.

**Over 3,000 words! Longest chapter ever! Sorry that this chapter didn't mention the other characters much, it was kind of a 'get to know the family'/'background' sort of chapter. Next chapter will involve the Teen Wolf characters way more! I realize that the main character sounds like a completely spoiled b****, but I'm trying to emphasize the family's wealth because later in the story it has an important role.**


	10. Seriously?

**I had extreme writer's block. That's why it took so long. There's only a few more chapters left in this story. **

After last night's events, I went over to Derek's not wanting to face my family, especially my sister. The next morning I awoke in a king sized bed in a shirt that smelled, and looked, like Derek's. I rolled over in the bed and found Derek leaning against the frame of his bathroom door. He smirked at me before commenting on my sleeping.

"You're a really peaceful sleeper."

"I'm sorry for sleeping here. I just didn't wanna go home and face my sister."

"You're gonna have to face her sometime."

I sighed before saying, "I know. I should probably get home. Mom and dad are probably freaking out."

"Actually, they called your phone and I answered. I told them that you were just blowing off steam, so it's alright."

I smiled at the fact that my parents, specifically my father allowed me to stay at the house of a man they did not know. A man who was also twenty-one, not that they knew that. Derek caught me grinning like an idiot and my cheeks burned red.

"Wanna go to the mall?" He smiled.

"Not that I don't love the mall, but why?" I questioned him.

"We never got to do our little bet." He grinned slyly.

"And that's your fault! You stopped talking to me." I whined.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for that. But now let's go. Get ready." He left the room and returned with a bag of toiletries, specifically for women.

"For a guy you sure have a lot of feminine things." I giggled. He glared at me before saying,

"I got them about an hour ago while you were asleep." He rested the bag on the bed and left me to get ready.

I went into his bathroom and stepped into the shower letting the hot water run down my back. I scrubbed my skin with the washcloth Derek placed on the counter. I took the cherry scented shampoo he purchased on my behalf and lathered my hair. I washed my face, and rinsed my hair and body thoroughly. Pushing the shower curtain back, I wrapped the ocean blue towel around myself as I walked over to the mirror. I quickly brushed my teeth and threw on the shirt I slept in over my underwear. From the bathroom I walked into his room searching for my clothes. After two minutes I found them in a neatly folded pile on a swivel chair near his computer desk. I crossed the room and took the thin red belt from the loops of my jeans and wrapped it around Derek's black V-neck. Taking one more look in the mirror, I put my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head then walked out to find Derek sitting outside the door.

"Are you hungry?" He looked up and his breath hitched in his throat. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"No I'm not hungry yet. Is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I honestly had hoped that Derek, especially, would like it.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong with it. It's just kinda short." He paused and took a breath before continuing. "Turn around?" he said more like a question. I did as he asked.

"Well you're not my father so I don't care what you think, I'm wearing it." I pouted slightly disappointed that he didn't like it.

"I do like it. But don't you think…." He trailed off. "Let's just go."

"Y'know I really don't understand you at all. One minute you're in awe of my outfit, the next you're telling me it's too short as if you are my father." He cringed at my increasing volume. I must've hit a nerve because he snapped saying,

"I care what you wear because I like you. A lot."

I smiled knowing, finally, that he liked me. "Seriously?"

"Yes. So, could you at least buy some jeans at the mall?"

"Sure, but I'm buying tights because jeans will ruin the whole outfit."

He silently thanked me for complying and we left the house for the mall. The ride was filled with small talk about ourselves. After ten minutes, or so, we arrived to the mall.

"Where to first?" Derek asked.

"Well I don't know, because you're choosing the dress, so you choose the store." I replied nonchalantly. He found a store called _Hollywood Style_ and dragged me to the store.

It was a grandesque store. Half of the store was dresses and the other half were skanky excuses for clothes.

"Of all stores…in the world." I mumbled. Spotting some fairly non-slutty dresses, I grabbed Derek's hand and attempted to pull him over to them. His feet were firmly planted.

He shook his head then said. "Those dresses look like a nun made them, and they are ugly."

"Hey! What about what I want? I needa be comfortable." I whined.

"Just like I picked the store, I'm picking the dress." He reused my excuse. Copying my actions, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards some moderately slutty dresses. However, none of them were me; that didn't seem to stop Derek, though. Awkwardly but quickly, Derek picked some dresses and tossed them to me. Every dress he tossed to me I hated more than the one before.

He followed me to the dressing room. The sales associate became aroused at the sight of Derek, so I tip-toed and kissed him right on the lips. I guess he wasn't too into it because he pushed me away, leaving me looking like an idiot, and the sales associate stood there grinning like a fool. That pissed me off, so I snapped.

"What are you grinning at? Something must be funny to have you grinning like a fool." I didn't expect her to reply, but I was sadly mistaken.

"Oh, I'm obviously laughing at you. You just got shot down by your boyfriend who was staring at me." She paused. "I guess I have a lot more to offer." She said squeezing her breasts. I looked down at my B-cup breasts and wondered if she was right.

"Fuck you. He isn't my boyfriend; he's just a friend who will never get any action from me again." I said more to Derek that to the girl. Hustling I picked the lock on one of the doors with my nails and threw the dresses on the little bench.

Derek had come to the mall with me, and he was staring at some bimbo after clearly stating he likes me. I wanted revenge on Derek and the bitch. I tried on some of the dresses he had given me and found the perfect one. It fit perfectly. Cinching at the waist, the little white dress, accented my tiny waist. I grabbed my phone and slipped it in my belt then picked up the other rejected dresses. Walking out of the dressing room I threw the dresses on Derek's bimbo.

"You messed with the wrong girl." I growled looking into her eyes. She was fearless, for now.

I quickly walked to the register with Derek right on my heels. The cashier was quick and had me ready in a matter of seconds. Many times Derek attempted to speak, but I cut him off each time.

In the mall's parking lot, I realized I came with Derek. There was no way I would spend fifteen minutes in a car with him. I decided to take my chances ad walk. As I began walking away from Derek's Camaro, Derek grabbed my shoulder.

"At least let me drive you home."

"No!" I walked alongside the street, then soon came to the wooded part of town. I knew Derek was following me and that completely pissed me off, but I did or said nothing about it.

Night came upon us giving the town an eerie feeling. I now felt eyes on me and it wasn't only Derek's. So I turned around in hopes of seeing a person; instead, I saw two red eyes. Those eyes were that of an Alpha. An Alpha who did not belong because Derek was the Alpha of Beacon Hills. The wolf leapt at me and I attempted to shift, but the Alpha's eyes subdued me; the only alpha with that effect over me was my father. My father was the Alpha who was trying to kill me at this moment.

I was frozen in shock, and then a white hot searing pain washed over me. My father, my Alpha, bit into my left side causing me to wail for help. The bite had me lost in another reality. The last thing I remember was the silvery glow of the moon bouncing off the trees giving the place an ominous feeling. Then Derek came into my vision and kept telling me to stay awake, but everything went black.

I woke up in Derek's bed, once again. Stripped of my clothes. I lay motionless in my revealing lace underwear. I tried to move but pain numbed my body, so I laid there. Ten minutes later, Derek came into the room.

"I can go now." I held grudges and right now Derek was the last person I'd want to see. I'd even rather see Scott.

"No you can't go right now. The wound is pretty bad, and it's not healing because you were bitten by your father."

"What's that have to do with anything?" He opened his mouth to talk, but I cut him off. "You know what, I don't care. I wanna see a _pleasant_ face right now, can you call Scott?" Derek didn't protest; he simply took his phone out of his pocket and called Scott over. When he hung up I said,

"Good doggie. I guess it really is easy for dogs to do tricks." I implied Derek to be the dog and the blonde sales associate to be the trick. So it wasn't my best joke, but I was in pain.

"Can you _please_ let me explain?" Derek practically begged.

"If you beg more you'll look more like the dog you are.' I replied.

"You're a dog too. 'Cause you're sure acting like a bitch right now." As soon as Derek said that, my heart hurt. Now every inch of my body was in pain. There wasn't a body part or organ that didn't hurt at this very moment.

I turned my back towards Derek and knowing he would hear me, I quietly said, "You can go now. As soon as I can walk, I'll be gone." Derek opened his mouth taking in air to say something, but closed it just as fast. He silently turned and shut the door. The minute he shut the door I let the tears flow. I let the tears flow. I cried silently for ten minutes or so when Scott finally showed up.

He ran up the stairs and lightly tapped on the door of the room I was in.

"Hey, you okay? Derek told me what happened." I turned over and looked at Scott then caught the eye of someone behind him. Stiles.

"Hey Scott. I'm glad you're here. Hey Stiles, I'm glad you're here too." Scott and Stiles walked in and Stiles shut the door behind them. "Scott, I know we've had a really bad association, but I almost died today and I really want to fix things with you." Scott came and sat on the bed and Stiles on the other side. "Stiles," I continued, "you're really great, and I really hope you don't hate me."

Stiles smiled. "I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to." I took this as a compliment and mumbled a thank you. Scott kicked off his shoes and leaned back. Stiles repeated his actions. They continued to talk to me as I drifted asleep. I heard Stiles unzip his jacket and slip it around me with the assistance of Scott.

Scott placed a kiss on the top of my head and said goodnight.

Stiles kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight. Neither of them left, but as I slipped into unconsciousness one thought remained in my head:

_Why had I chosen Derek over Stiles? Stiles was sweet and caring, so WHY did I choose Derek?_

**I hope you liked it! Review please. Sorry for the wait. Cuteness by Stiles! And Derek and Nikki having issues and they aren't even together :O What's gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait and see!**


	11. You're A Virgin?

**It's late. I have no excuse this time. I'm sorry guys!**

Not much had changed; I stayed in Derek's bed for the next two weeks. He acted like my personal nurse. Dad had left town, Derek called my family to inform them on the incident the day after the accident. They visited me once a day figuring it was best to leave me at Derek's because moving me too much could hurt my wound. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, and Allison came to visit me as often as possible bringing with them homework and certain foods Derek wouldn't let me eat. The presents piled up in a corner; I felt like I was in the hospital. Because I was just lying in bed, Derek would let me bathe, not shower, but take a shower every other day. The first time it was awkward because he didn't know if he should stay in the bathroom to make sure I was ok, or if he should leave. He stayed, every time. When I would finish, he would stick his hand through the shower curtain with a towel in it and tell me to wrap myself up. Then when he assumed I was ready or I said I was ready, he would push back the curtain and pick me up bridal style. After two weeks of doing this, seeing that I haven't had an actual conversation with him, I asked him,

"How long will it take for me to heal?" My voice cracked as I thought back to the last time I actually talked to him and he called me a bitch.

"About two months. There are no shortcuts." He explained in shock that I talked to him first. I didn't say anything back; I simply nodded.

A few days passed since I talked to him. It was very awkward considering the fact that I slept practically naked in his bed every night. One night he came in in his shorts and bare torso like every other night.

I said, "You don't have to sleep in here every night." I whispered barely audible to even my own ears. "It's awkward enough."

"Well I do need to make sure you don't _die_ or something. And what's so awkward? Sleeping in my bed with just a towel?" He answered his own question. I nodded. "Well you could say you wanted a shirt." Leaning over the bed, Derek ripped back the sheets while I fought against his grip on them. "Gosh, what's your deal?" He grunted when he finally yanked the sheets back.

"I'm not wearing my towel!" I explained at the same moment he exposed me. Derek stood there staring.

"Why aren't you wearing your towel?" He inquired as he stared at my bare body.

"It must've slipped off while I was asleep." He said nothing; he continued to stand and stare at my naked body at the deep bite mark my father left on me. I cleared my throat, "This is why I need clothes." I tried to cover myself. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Derek finally turned around and went to his drawer to retrieve me a shirt. When he came back he continued talking.

"I'm sorry…for calling you a bitch." His voice trailed with the last word.

"You don't have to apologize, I was being a bitch. But I am a girl, we are bitches once a month, and I'm also a werewolf so make that twice a month for me." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Derek caught the joke after a few seconds of thinking in through.

"Let's just put it behind us. Right now you just need to get better." He smiled. A comfortable silence followed as he helped me put on the shirt. Then I heard the distinct engine of Allison's car about a mile away. "Allison's on her way. I'll go get the door and send her up." Derek basically read my mind.

After a minute, I heard Allison's graceful footsteps pounding on the stairs. They sounded angry. She stomped down the hallway to Derek's room and busted open the door; she looked angry. Allison glared at me before storming over to the bed. She pulled her arm back and brought it forward with full force, contacting my left cheek. There wasn't much I could do, so I hoped Derek heard it. Like I said, there wasn't much I could do, so I simply flashed my gold eyes. I was hurt, but I wouldn't show it.

"You bitch!" She screamed, and I knew for sure Derek heard that. This label seemed to follow me around now. I heard Derek's thunderous footsteps running up the steps to the room.

"What?" I tried to scream back.

"You slept with Scott? Even after I told you my secret? What is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You think I don't know, you called him that night, and he never came over or called me back." Derek walked in the room now, unsure of what to do, he stood there.

"I didn't sleep with Scott. Sorry I don't go whoring around like you Allison, but I'm a virgin." The last piece of information had slipped off my tongue. Derek stood there dumbfounded then grinned. Allison looked at me with a look that said 'Are you serious?' I, myself, was mentally asking the same question.

"You are a liar. I know you slept with him!" She screamed. Good thing Derek didn't have any neighbors.

"Listen to me, NO I did NOT sleep with Scott. I called him over to straighten things out between us and Stiles came along with him. I fell asleep and they stayed the night. And quite frankly Allison, if you don't trust him, I don't think you really love him. What kind of love is it if you have to get yourself pregnant in hopes that he will stay? That'll make leave, if anything." I stated matter-of-factly. Again, she connected her palm with my cheek. This set me off; I leapt off the bed with energy from my anger. Ignoring my pain, I wrestled her to the floor connecting my fist with her jaw. After a second of shock, Derek came and hoisted me off of her and sat me on the bed. He helped Allison up and when she tried to launch at me, he held her back with no effort.

"I think it's best if you leave." He stated. Thank you Captain Obvious. She turned and walked out the door showing her the exit. Derek now turned to me.

"What was that? You could have hurt yourself more. Let me check our wound. Maybe I can help you heal now."

"What do you mean? I thought you said it would take two months to heal and there were no "

"Well there is, but I couldn't tell you because I thought you'd freak out."

"Ok, what is it? How gross is it?"

"Well…you have to establish an intimate relationship with an Alpha." I stared at him as if he was telling a joke and I didn't get the punch line.

"How intimate?" I questioned.

"Depends on the extent of the damage of the wound. That's why I didn't tell you. That' why I waited for you to heal a bit so you wouldn't have to do anything you didn't want to do." His hands suddenly became very interesting to him as he stared down playing with his fingers. I weighed the pros and cons of the situation: pros-he is really hot, I like him even when he's a dick, we could take it as slow as I wanted, and I would be healed; cons-if we did this, things would never go back to normal.

Maybe I didn't want things to be normal between us.

I looked up at him as he continued to play with his hands. I lightly lifted his chin and attached my lips to his. His lips were surprisingly soft. Slowly but surely enough, he responded and kissed back taking control. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands remained in his lap confused as to what they should do. I took his hands and placed them on my tiny hips. Our kiss intensified, and he flicked his tongue along my bottom lip; I opened my soft, pink lips. I trailed my nails down his smooth chest. Derek pulled back as his eyes begged for permission to remove my shirt. I nodded. He grabbed the hem and lifted it over my head breaking the kiss for a quick second. Tossing my shirt to the floor, Derek gently laid me back on the bed, his bare chest pressed lightly against my naked body. He trailed kisses down my neck biting down gently every now and then leaving hickeys and bruises.

I lifted my hands to his chest afraid to go any further and pushed him back gently. He didn't heed my warning and kept kissing me. I turned my head to stop him.

"Derek, stop. I'm not ready." He looked at me with electric blue eyes of his Beta form tinged red from his Alpha form. He blinked and they were back to his regular sparkling green eyes with slight disappointment left in them. I leaned up and placed a quick peck on his lips. Derek rolled from his previous position above me as I leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the discarded shirt I had previously been wearing. I put it back on over my, now, slightly healed body and snuggled up to Derek planting my face in his chest feeling the dips and grooves of his muscles with my hands. Minutes passed and we just laid there listening to each other's breathing before he broke the silence.

"Allison wasn't right, right? You didn't sleep with Scott, did you? What did you mean about Allison getting pregnant? Do you even like me?" He paused after his tirade of questions realizing what he had just asked. As he opened his mouth to possibly take back his questions, I interrupted him.

"No, Allison wasn't right; I didn't sleep with Scott. If I did, you would have heard. I am a virgin. Allison's trying to get pregnant by Scott because she thinks he'll leave her…for me." Before I got to answer the last question, Derek purposefully began to talk.

"How long have you known that? Why didn't you tell Scott or Stiles or me?" He reminded me of Stiles at the moment with the constant questions. I inhaled deeply ready to explain everything so he wouldn't have to ask any more questions.

"OK, so Allison told me that about three weeks ago when she slept over. I didn't think anything of it at the moment; I didn't think she'd actually consider it. I didn't like Scott at the time, so I figured he deserved it. Then when I thought about it, I realized children are a gift and not a curse. They're something to celebrate, and no child would deserve a couple of teens, who had them in hopes that they would be the key to them staying together, as parents. Allison told me the day she planned to 'do her job' because she would be ovulating then," I paused and inwardly chuckled at Derek's need for fewer details. I looked at his face was as stoic as if someone told a bad joke. I wondered how I knew how he felt; I pushed it to the back of my mind and continued ", which was also the day I got bit. I remembered her plans and that is why I told you to call Scott. I knew she would eventually put two and two together, but I figured it was worth it. I didn't tell anyone, but I did do something. And yes, I do like you. In case you're wondering." I finally took a deep breath finishing my explanation. Derek smiled down at me.

"You are truly amazing. I leaned up, once again, kissing him. Everything made sense now: the reason Derek was so nice to me and no one else, why I had felt a connection with him, and everything else. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I drifted asleep.

_Derek was my mate._

**One or two more chapters! I don't have those one or two written yet. Please give suggestions, because I desperately need them for the last chapter(s). Review please.**


	12. She Doesn't Love You

**I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long because it's Thanksgiving coming up and I'll be busy with family visiting. I know it's really short, but I guess it's sort of a teaser. Don't worry. This is NOT the last chapter. Since this one is like a preview, the main event might be one or two chapters ahead.**

Upon the realization of Derek being my mate, many things happened both good and bad: I told Scott about Allison and they broke up but he somehow ended up with Christina; Jackson realized he didn't love Lydia the same way anymore and they split up; Jackson and his best friend, Danny, got together after Jackson discovered he was bisexual; Lydia finally noticed Stiles for the genuine sweetheart he is; the bad thing that happened was my father came back.

He gave my mother some crap story about how he still loved her and that leaving her was a big mistake. And my mother, being a kind-hearted woman who believed everyone deserved a second chance, took him back. I was finally home and she had let him intrude again. I tried my best for her sakes to give him a chance, but I couldn't take it. The looks he gave me, shooting daggers, but for some reason I knew those looks were meant not for me, but for the relationship I had with Derek.

I confided in Derek, spilling every thought I'd had pertaining to my father. After hours of talking, I cried into his shoulder while he rested his chin atop my head rubbing my back as he murmured that everything would be ok.

More weeks passed and as each week progressed, I cried more and more often to Derek. When he finally hand enough, he asked me to move in with him. My mother approved, regarding the fact that he was my mate; my father on the other hand, didn't want me to. He wanted me to stay in the house with my family so he could continuously torture me with those deadly looks, but to keep my mother's trust, he 'allowed' me to move in with Derek.

Two days later, Derek called the pack to come help me move. As each one of them, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and even Christina, passed by, my father glared at them with a hatred that could not be explained.

When the last of my items were packed, I stared down the stairs. At the bottom, I halted at the sound of hushed voices. I tiptoed silently to a corner where I could see them and I knew they couldn't see me.

"Ok, so how much do you want?" My father looked at the younger Alpha. "Ten thousand? One hundred thousand? Or one million?" I heard my father's annoying voice. Moments later, Derek replied.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" he questioned politely. My father Austin, who I refused to call dad any more let out a dry, humorless laugh then began.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb mutt now. How much money will it take for you to leave my daughter alone? You know you don't love her. You're probably trying to get back at me aren't you?"

Get back at him? I wondered.

Derek stood before him looking suddenly taller than a few seconds ago. In a low booming voice he talked, "Listen, I'm not like you. I seek revenge unless necessary. Now I don't know what rivalry you and my father had that made you invade my family and sleep with my mother right before my eyes," he inhaled a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "but I honestly love your daughter. More than you seem to love her. And that's why I'm protecting her, from you. What kind of rampant spree were you on that caused you to bit her?" Derek paused for a second. "It doesn't matter because you don't love that beautiful young woman that you brought into this world. You barely even know her. You left them behind, when she was so young, hoping that my mother would run off with you. Nikki doesn't know why you left, but you left them and you don't know her, and that's why now she doesn't love you. As a matter of fact, she _hates_ you." Derek said with finality.

Austin cringed slightly at Derek's last three words. Before he could say anything, I walked in the room pretending I hadn't just seen and heard everything exchanged between the two.

"I'm ready." I grabbed Derek's hand and led him out of the house to his awaiting Camaro and expectant pack.

**Please review, because I have no idea what you guys think at all. I get like two or three review per chapter. Help me expand my horizons (I've always wanted to say that). Ok thanks bye!**


End file.
